psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph Bumpus (THE SPIRIT OF URSULA Character)
Joe Bump is a guest turned main character in the [[THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES!|''THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES!]]. O''ut of the four explorers, he is the scaredy-cat and least willing in the group, always eating candy to cope with his surroundings and suggesting they all leave. Biography [[THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES!|''THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES!]] Joe first appeared as a guest in [[STRANGE NOISES IN HAUNTED HOUSE!|''STRANGE NOISES IN HAUNTED HOUSE!]], in which he explored a house with Jesse, Parker, and Larry. This was clearly the first time Joe had done such an exploration, with him freaking out over small details such as the front door being wide open and the fact that the house, despite knowing it was abandoned, looked abandoned. He then went onto becoming more of a recurring character when he began tagging along with Jesse, Larry and Parker from [[SCARIEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!|''SCARIEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!]] to [[THE CORPSE BRIDE!|''THE CORPSE BRIDE!]] with the plan being to camp out in Ursula's woods to find out more about the strange occurrences Jesse, Parker and Larry had experienced before.HAUNTED HOUSE IN THE WOODS!PANDORA'S BOX!THE TWO-FACED MAN! Despite the idea to camp out, the four were terrorized through-out their stay, being chased and harassed by Ursula, until her capture and interrogation, which led to her showing them she was not bound by the ropes, flying up into the sky and away to show them all she was seriously a spirit, causing Joe to faint. Jesse immediately left the area with Parker in shock, with Larry tending to the unconscious Joe. In [[KILLER CLOWN CHASES US THROUGH CORNFIELD!|''KILLER CLOWN CHASES US THROUGH CORNFIELD!]], while a terrifying clown attacks the Ridgway family, Jesse called up Larry desperately pleading he come and help, to which he does, bringing Joe to aid him as the two pounce on the clown and reveal him to be Jeff Swift, from the documentary series. After taking him down and everything settles down, Jesse goes onto locking Joe and Larry outside his house to avoid confrontation about what the four saw the previous night with Ursula flying up into the air. After Jesse's encounter with Ursula's fiancé Edgar in [[ENCOUNTER WITH EDGAR!|''ENCOUNTER WITH EDGAR!]], it was clear that she had wanted Jesse, Parker, Joe and Larry to visit an abandoned textile factory to find a bible owned by Ursula's father, as part of a ritual to free her from the spirit realm. He then appears again, albeit briefly with Larry in [[THE HAUNTED NECKLACE!|''THE HAUNTED NECKLACE!]] after Jesse's change of heart, he tells them that they should go to the factory and find the bible, to which Larry agrees and Joe disapproves of, but ultimately gives into agreeing. Following Jesse's change of heart, the four venture forth to find multiple relics for Ursula, first the bible from the textile factory, which unfortunately led to Parker's demise, caused by Andy orchestrated supposedly by Edgar, then they are told to go to a motel to find a hairbrush, then flowers from a diner and finally a lunch box, however despite the strong desire to stop doing deeds for Ursula and just getting it all over and done with, the four refuse to finish finding items for her.THE TEXTILE FACTORY!WHO KILLED PARKER?SCARY ABANDONED MOTEL!THE SPIRIT NEVER DIES! In [[GANG OF KILLER CLOWNS ATTACKS US!|''GANG OF KILLER CLOWNS ATTACKS US!]], Joe is kidnapped by clowns and transformed into one of them, leading him to declare himself dead inside, but theorized as dead by Larry and Jesse, to which he proves he isn't. Personality Joe is an emotional and sensitive person, he is easily afraid and terrified of the super natural, when in the presence of Ursula, he was hyper ventilating most of the time and when she flew up into the air to show off her powers, Joe fainted. He's even afraid of spiders and prone to eating candy when imposed with anxiety.24 HOURS IN HELL!THE CORPSE BRIDE! Trivia * He was the only survivor of the ''THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES!'' out of him, Jesse, Larry and Parker. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:THE SPIRIT OF URSULA! Characters Category:Skit Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Devil Inside Characters Category:Characters from Other Worlds